Hetalia Ultimate Pairing Collection
by Shouta Izukai
Summary: Several one-shots of varying pairings. Suggestions are welcome. MxF MxM FxF The story and the pairing they are focusing on is in the 1st chapter. Rating may go up, depending on stories.
1. Story-Pairing List

Just a collection of Hetalia one-shots. This will focus on the romance genre and the different pairings, so if you have a certain pairing and/or story in mind that you want to suggest, feel free to.

These will be the list of stories and pairings that have been written/currently being written/planning to be write.

-Thank You, America (UsUk)

-Lilting Lullaby (SwitzLiech)

-I Think That I Would Tell You I Love You (Holy Roman Empire x Italy)

-Go Out With Me (PruHun)


	2. Thank You, America

**Just something that popped into my head while I was watching Hetalia videos on Youtube. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

"Hey! America!" The blonde called out, standing up as the other stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Stupid England and his stuck-up attitude." The man in the bomber jacket grumbled, chugging down the coffee from the vending machine. Grabbing another coffee, he marched out of the building, wandering the familiar streets. He spaced out, allowing his feet to lead.

It was getting dark when he finally stopped, the edge of a wood in front of him. Shrugging, America continued on into the forest. It was nearing December, and had been getting steadily colder by the day. America vaguely recalled the weatherman saying there was a chance of snow today, but he shrugged the thought off. It didn't really matter.

He continued on, having tossed the empty cup away long ago, before finally stopping and looking at the tree in front of him with loathing. Great. He was lost. America sighed again, looking up when cold, soft fingers brushed his face. It had begun to snow. Figuring it was probably time to start heading back, he turned around, and headed back in the direction he came. He could probably find his way back quickly if he just retraced his steps.

It had begun snowing harder now, America shivering in the cold. Seeing what looked to be a light, the country ran as fast as he could through the snow. He was so close…

The ground beneath him disappeared, and he felt the rush of wind as he fell down, everything the same, blank white. Traces of black trunks flew upwards, or maybe he was the one flying down. The ground came up fast, and pain struck, firing upwards from his feet. Then everything went white.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up! Hey!" A nostalgic voice shouted out, shaking his body roughly. "Hey! Bloody hell, are you alright?"

The first thing America saw when he awoke was England. Well, no, that wasn't right. The first thing he saw was England with someone.

This 'someone' had sunny blonde hair, with a little antennae sticking up, and bright, sky-blue eyes framed by glasses. He wore a sweatshirt with the American Flag on it, and ripped jeans. Sneakers were hidden by warm, summer grasses. He looked just like America.

The United States of America sat up, staring bug-eyed at the stranger. "What…" He muttered in shock.

"We found you unconscious here while we were taking a walk. You looked like you'd fallen off the cliff, so we figured we should check to see if you were alright." The clone explained, before leaning forwards to get a closer look at the other's face. "But, wow. You look just like me." America blinks in confusion, and before he knows it, he's standing and following the two that had found him.

"I'm Alfred Jones, and this is Arthur Kirkland." The American look-alike greeted, before looking at the still-shocked country. "And you?"

"A-Al. Just Al." America stuttered in reply. Alfred nods, before returning to his conversation with the England look-alike.

America watched the two of them in a daze. Where was he?

The next few days were spent at Alfred and Arthur's house, who had kindly let their new friend stay in their home for awhile. America watched them both carefully over those days. Their habits, and interactions with each other, and their expressions. Alfred, despite looking just like him, was different. He didn't pig out on fast food, and he didn't drink an excess amount of coffee or soda. He was kind and never selfish, and helped others when he could. And, despite their attempts to hide it, Alfred loved Arthur, who loved him in return.

Alfred was what America could never be.

The blonde-haired country watched as these two strangers laughed over some joke, pushing each other playfully. They looked just like him and England. Finally, America couldn't take it anymore. He stood up abruptly, knocking down his chair in the process. Both Arthur and Alfred looked at him simultaneously.

"I should go now." He muttered before bolting out the door before either could react. He ran past familiar streets and faces, past parks and stores and houses, and he kept running until he reached the top of the cliff they had found him by.

The blonde stared down at the ground below, hesitating. If he jumped, he might be able to get back to his own world, and things could go back to normal. He could forget seeing him and England so happy, and he could forget these feelings he had ignored for so long now.

"Wait! Don't jump!" Arthur's voice rang out from behind him, but he ignored it. He was so close to home… "America!" The blonde's eyes widened at the sound of his name. America whirled around, and the ground beneath him crumbled, sending him to the ground below. "America, tha-" Arthur's voice was lost among the wind as everything went blank.

* * *

"-rica!"

"America! Bloody hell, wake up you fool!" England's voice shouted, shaking the American's body roughly. The blonde groaned as he sat up, shivering from the cold snow. "America, are you alright?" England-the real England-kneeled before him, a concerned expression on his face. America stared at him, stunned, before pulling the Brit forward.

America hugged the other tightly, trembling. "A-America, are you alright?" England asked, his voice just rising above a whisper.

"Oh god, England… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He mumbled, still shaking as he held the other in his arms. "…I'm sorry…"

England awkwardly hugged the other back, resting his head on the American's shoulder. He smiled softly as America kept repeating apologies, burying his face into the cold shoulder.

"America." America's apologies stopped, and he held the Brit even tighter.

"Y-Yeah?" The blonde whispered, his face buried in England's chest.

"Thank you."


	3. Lilting Lullaby

**Sorry if they're too OOC, especially Switzerland. I tried my best. I love Liechtenstein, she's so cute! (Whether you think of this story as family love or romantic is up to you.**

* * *

"Big bruder!" The sweet girl called out upon the sight of the other. However, he seemed not to have noticed her, and walked quickly away. Liechtenstein stood there for awhile, staring at his back in worry. Her brother seemed to be avoiding her lately, using work and exhaustion as an excuse.

Liechtenstein walked towards the garden, planning to get the problem off her mind. He was probably just really busy lately, and he couldn't make time for her.

She wandered past roses and pansies, subconsciously making her way to the hill nearby. She seemed to be going there a lot lately. The small country sat down on the soft grass, humming a random tune to herself. After awhile, it became a song.

"_Rubies on roses, diamonds on daisies  
Flowers bloom in the sky  
Little snow bunnies, rhinestones beside me  
Waiting for the sun to shine_

_Smiles become stars  
Eyes become water, sparkling  
In the light. Dreams and mirages_

_Open your eyes, and  
You will see  
The magic in the snow." _

Liechtenstein sighed happily, closing her eyes and listening to the breeze. "You have a good voice." Liechtenstein whirled around, eyes widening when she saw Switzerland standing behind her. He walked over gracefully, sitting down next to her.

"Big bruder." Liechtenstein murmured, smiling happily. Switzerland looked away, his face red.

"What are you talking about? I'm Vash." He replied, staring at a nearby clover. The two of them sat in silence for awhile in a peaceful and content silence. Finally, Switzerland spoke up again. "…What's the rest of the song?" Liechtenstein smiled happily, a small blush staining her face.

"_Let me sing this lullaby  
To you on this magic night  
Little fireflies, like floating lights  
Throughout the night_

_Wonderful hope, full of fun  
Smiles spreading wider  
Merry, happy, joyfully  
Snowmen dancing in circles_

_Open your eyes, and  
You will see  
The magic of the snow."_

Liechtenstein finished and looked at Vash expectantly. Without a word, Switzerland stood, still not looking at the other. "I better get back now." He muttered as he did so.

Liechtenstein looked a little let down at this, but she nodded anyways. Before he left, however, Switzerland turned and bent down for a moment, holding the girl's head gently as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"That was a beautiful song, Lili."

* * *

**The lyrics are from a song called Lilting Lullaby, as such the reason of the title. Don't bother looking it up on Youtube, it's an original. :) I might post it on Fictionpress, but not for awhile, since I made the lyrics up on a whim, so the song's not exactly finished.**


	4. I Think That I Would Tell You I Love You

_If you could see me again, what would you do?_

He watched as Italy laughed, the blonde next to him smiling gently. Another, shorter boy also smiled. The brunette pulled them along gently, linking them together by the arms.

_If you could touch me again, would you hold my hand?_

Italy then tripped, bringing the others with him. The blonde man shouted at his companion, who lay in the grass, laughing loudly. The man gave up, sitting up and chuckling. Italy and the shorter boy sat up as well, and the blonde man ruffled the brunette's hair. Italy smiled, and a faint blush dusted the blonde man's cheeks as he pulled away.

_If I could speak to you again, do you know what I would say?_

Eventually, the three got up, momentarily brushing off dirt and grass from their clothes. Italy then proceeded to grab their arms once more, pulling them away and out of sight. A small, blonde-haired boy stared after them, smiling gently. He too began to leave, his appearance slowly fading as he looked almost longingly at the spot the brunette had been just a moment before.

_I would tell you I loved the way you laughed, and how you never seemed to lose your innocence. I would tell you that you were perfect just the way you are, and that nobody could ever do anything to change that. And..._

The wind picked up, blowing leaves everywhere. The Holy Roman Empire smiled once more, giving a small wave before he completely disappeared.

_I think would tell you that __I love you._


	5. Go Out With Me

"_Gilbert_…" A familiar, bloodthirsty voice came from the doorway the albino had just walked through. The sound sent shivers down his spine, the evil aura rivaling Ivan's. It seemed to reach for him, as if to drag him into the depths of hell. Instinctually, the Prussian hid behind the teacher, who was busy daydreaming. It did him no good.

Elizabeta Héderváry grabbed Gilbert Beilschmidt by the back of the shirt, proceeding to drag him back out of the classroom, an evil look in her eyes.

* * *

"W-What do you want with the awesome me? You couldn't possibly want an autograph, could you?" The Prussian asked, his proud, thick German accent and plastered grin partially hiding his nervousness.

"What did you do to Roderich's favorite tea set?" The Hungarian girl asked, ignoring the other's question, venom dripping off every syllable. She punched the wall behind her, effectively cracking it, her other hand gripping the pan so tight her knuckles were white. "Well, Gilbert?"

The albino avoided Elizabeta's sharp gaze, looking for some excuse to escape. "Well…" He could feel the other's eyes boring into him, trying to pry some answer from his mouth. "…I kinda let England borrow it, and America came over, and…" What sounded like an angry battle cry exploded from Elizabeta, who violently swung her pan at Gilbert's face. The other just managed to save himself by tripping on a rock and falling to the ground, the pan missing his nose by a few centimeters.

"H-Hey, c-calm down!" Gilbert shouted, rolling over to dodge a pencil flying fast enough to impale him.

"Pay for it! Pay for your crimes!" She shouted, both freezing when they heard a male voice behind them.

"Elizabeta, what are you doing?" Roderich asked, raising an eyebrow. Elizabeta quickly turned around, smiling gently, both hands (and the pan) hidden behind her back.

"Nothing at all." After a disbelieving, but gentle gaze, Roderich nodded and left.

"Now then…" Elizabeta murmured with a malicious smile, turning back to Gilbert with a raised pan. The other had long gotten up, and was just about to make a run for it. She made another swing, when a hand caught her wrist, effectively stopping the pan. The Hungarian dropped the pan in surprise, the metal clattering to the floor. Gilbert stared at her intensely, not letting go of her wrist.

"Elizabeta." He said firmly, and she realized just how close his face was, and flushed slightly. Gilbert's serious face was also tinged red, and it took him a minute to continue. "Go out with me."

* * *

"Since when was Elizabeta and Gilbert _dating_? I thought they hated each other." Francis asked, raising an eyebrow as he and Arthur watched the two talk to each other, hand in hand.


End file.
